Harry el Antiheroe
by Issei Namikazse-Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los Potter hubieran tenido gemelos?, ¿si uno era amado por los Dursleys y el otro marginado?, ¿si uno entraba en Gryffindor y otro en Slytherin?, ¿si uno era el Héroe que se sacrifica por todos y el otro el Antihéroe que solo ve por si mismo?. Sigue la historia de Harry en su camino para convertirse en el mejor mago sin proponérselo
1. Chapter 1: El inicio

**Hola, soy nuevo, así que si pueden ser comprensivos si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo que no coincida con la historia original de** **J. K. Rowling, en lo referente al orden cronológico, se los agradecería bastante...**

 **Si tienen sugerencias dejen comentarios, porfa...**

 **Simbología:**

 **-** Soy un Dragón-personaje hablando

- **te matare-** seres con un desmesurado poder y seres míticos

-Lily Potter-la nombrada subió al pequeño escenario y tomo asiento en el pequeño banco que estaba en el centro, ante la expectación de todos los demás...

Lily se encontraba emocionada, desde que su tía le dijo que era una maga al igual que sus padres tenia deseos inmensos de conocer Hogwarts y convertirse en la mejor maga, al igual que su madre, y casi se desmalla de la emoción cuando el hombre más grande que había visto la llevo de compras a un lugar increíble con cosas mágicas y después la trajo aquí, todo con el consentimiento de sus tíos, por supuesto, paseo su vista por todos los expectantes, quitando en su camino un par de mechones rojos de su cabello, para centrar su vista en su hermano gemelo, Harry James Potter, con unos alocados cabellos color negro, su mirada verde aburrida e indiferente, siempre con sus audífonos puestos, aun cuando le habían repetido muchas veces que no podía tenerlos el solo los ignoraba, siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué era así?...

- **Griffindor** -el sombrero seleccionador nombro, haciendo a los de dicha casa saltar en jubilo, después de todo, tendrían a uno de los gemelos-que-vivieron, como se les llamaba al haber sobrevivido del que no-debe-ser-nombrado

-Harry James Potter-el nombrado apenas y escucho su llamado, avanzando con cansancio y cierto grado de altanería, tomando asiento...

-" _Slytherin"-_ pensaron la mayoría de los profesores, algo de la actitud del niño les decía que debía estar en Slytherin

Para Harry, esto solo era una perdida de tiempo, aunque, por una razón que desconocía, su marca de nacimiento con forma de rayo en su frente ardía con fuerza cada vez que veía al símbolo de Slytherin, se encogió de hombros, tenia tiempo para averiguar acerca de eso, al igual que su hermana, paseo la vista por todos lados, dedicándole una mirada dura a uno de los maestros que le habían tratado de quitar su reproductor y audífonos...

- **dime, muchacho, ¿Por qué estas aquí?, es obvio que no te interesa en lo mas mínimo-** sin duda los maestros estaban sorprendidos, el gorro siempre se limitaba a nombrar casas y ya, al parecer ese niño le intereso...

-¿Qué no es obvio?, ¿Cómo reaccionaria el ministerio si uno de los gemelos-que-vivió no estudia magia?-el tono del niño era tranquilo pero amenazante, casi como una serpiente

- **sin voluntad la magia no se aprende-** para el sombrero, le era interesante la conversación, le recordaba a su padre, pero con la inteligencia de su madre, todo lo contrario de su hermana, que era una viva imagen de su madre, pero con la misma irresponsabilidad de su padre

-¿voluntad?, !oh!, te refieres a las palabrerías que el ministerio quiere introducirnos en la cabeza, si te refieres a eso, la voluntad es solo un estado efímero de la ignorancia-el niño parecía absorto en su mundo, sin importarle estar desafiando al ministerio delante de todos

- **grandes palabras considerando que eres su consentido-** el pelinegro arqueo una ceja

-¿consentido?, te equivocas de persona, amigo, mi hermana fue antes que yo-señalo con su dedo a su hermana, que ahora estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido en la confusión, que le hizo sacar una tenue sonrisa, solo captada por Snape

- **dime, ¿te interesa sobrevivir?-** un jadeo colectivo resonó, obviamente no preparados para la pregunta, mucho menos para la respuesta

-no-Harry contesto con sinceridad, para el, era lo mismo estar vivo o estar muerto, de cualquier manera, no sentía nada más que indiferencia desde que sus padres murieron, todas las noches era transmitido en su cabeza, aun se preguntaba como podía recordarlo siendo un bebe...

- **¿aun sabiendo que tus padres dieron su vida por ti?**

 **-** aún si no hubiera estado en peligro, ellos iban a morir, solo que gracias a nosotros, su muerte no necesita venganza-el tono plano que usaba sin duda aturdía a los presentes, más a Lily, jamás había escuchado a su hermano hablar tanto

- **realista para un niño-**

-si te quedas en un mundo de fantasía por mucho tiempo, el mundo real te aplastara con más fuerza-

- **es algo obvio que eres hijo de Lily, dime, ya que no puedes irte de aquí, y yo tengo un trabajo que hacer, ¿en que casa te gustaría estar?-** eso sorprendió a los maestros, sin duda, el niño Potter les traería muchas sorpresas

-no me interesa, mientras pueda hacer que el ministerio me deje en paz-lo ultimo lo comento más para si mismo que para los demás

- **bien, ¿Qué te parece Gryffindor?, podrías estrechar lazos con tu hermana-**

-claro, asígname en la casa de los idiotas engreídos-muchos se sorprendieron, porque ese termino era principalmente el que Slytherin usaba

 **-sabes...tu comportamiento, tu modo de hablar, de pensar, de vivir, todo de ti tiene escrito Slytherin-** comento con burla, como si supiera que los deseos del pequeño eran estar ahí y lo estuviera negando

-Slytherin entonces...-

- **antes respóndeme una cosa, ¿en realidad que es lo que eres?, tu esencia es León pero tu corazón es Serpiente, así que respóndeme, Harry James Potter, ¿Qué eres en realidad?-** eso sin duda termino de darle un ataque a los profesores, era imposible que pudiera pasar algo como eso, estarían hablando de un hibrido entre las dos casas que habían sido enemigas desde que Hogwarts se había fundado...

Harry se quedo pensando una respuesta, era cierto, jamás se había puesto a pensar que era lo que haría en un futuro, según lo que había oído, Gryffindor estaba destinado a ser "héroes" en diferentes situaciones o momentos preciso, Slytherin estaba destinado a ser villanos en determinado momento de su vida, pero para el, no le importaba ni la venganza ni intentar ser un héroe

-no soy ninguno, soy un dragón-es sin duda le causo gracia a todos los estudiantes, pero al ver la seriedad de los profesores, se callaron

- **explícate-** con una curiosidad recién descubierta, el gorro pregunto

-la figura del dragón juega un papel importante como dios, guardián o como un monstruo y poderoso enemigo. Se le atribuyen cualidades y habilidades tales como ser poseedor de una gran sabiduría y conocimiento, o pecar de gran avaricia y codicia que le conduzca a devastar poblaciones enteras para apilar grandes tesoros-casi ninguno entendió el significado de eso, por lo que se confundieron

- **¿a que te refieres?-** pregunto el gorro con sumo interés

-mi figura jugara un papel importante como guardián para mis amigos y como un monstruo para quienes intenten dañarlos, soy inteligente pero avaricioso, soy pasivo pero agresivo, soy un héroe y un villano, una serpiente, inteligente, avariciosa, agresiva, un villano, un monstruo, pero también soy un león, pasivo, un héroe, un guardián, eso es lo que significa ser un Dragón-se quito el gorro y camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin, quienes le miraban indiferente al igual que el a ellos

-bueno, esperamos que...-Dumbledore comenzó con su discurso, discurso que Harry ignoro completamente subiendo el volumen de sus audífonos

Sin embargo, para su molestia, una chica le pico las costillas con su codo, fijándose bien, pudo apreciar que su cabello era de dos colores, en los que predominaba el rubio y en las puntas de color rojo, sus labios carnosos y rosados, su nariz pequeña y facciones delineadas y ojos de un inusual color rojo, como todas las chicas de su edad, tenia un casi inexistente pecho, pero algo que sorprendió a Harry, y de seguro a muchos otros, es que poseía un considerable trasero...

No es que el Potter fuera pervertido ni nada por el estilo, es solo que una vez oyó que una mujer se define por sus medidas, obviamente no creyó en eso, pero tenia que aceptar que tenia un poco de razón, era contradictorio, si, pero no podía hacer nada

-soy Daniela Samanta Roberfort, un gusto en conocerte niño-que-sobrevivió-sonrió con burla, Harry parpadeo

-no hay muchas personas en Slytherin que sonrían así-señalo lo obvio, obteniendo una pequeña mueca de la chica

-que su personalidad no te engañe, ella es Slytherin a toda regla, puede pensar más fríamente que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-un chico rubio, más o menos de su altura, de ojos igual a Samanta, rápidamente lo identifico como su hermano

-¿en serio?, pero se ve tan adorable-sonrió burlón, no era alguien rencoroso, pero siempre devolvía las bromas, ganando una cara de fastidio de Samanta y una pequeña carcajada del rubio

-soy Oscar Amaro Roberfort, su hermano-extendió su mano con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico le caía bien

-Harry James Potter-la estrechó, igual con una pequeña sonrisa, estas personas eran menos irritantes que todas las que ha conocido

En la mesa de los maestros, estos veían interesados la platica, no muchos Slytherin se llevaban bien con un simple intercambio de palabras, al parecer, el niño Potter estaba hablando en serio en cuanto a que seria un guardián

Internamente Snape tenia un caos, el hijo de su mejor amiga y amor platónico era tan parecido a ella e igualmente parecido a James, en físico era una copia al carbón de James, pero su comportamiento era igual al suyo, pudo sentir el potencial del niño, y sus ojos verdes oscuros reflejaban todo lo que esta pensando, iguales a los de Lily, sus movimientos, iguales a los de James, era una perfecta mescla de los dos, sin que ninguna personalidad predominara, como si Lily y James estuviera viviendo dentro de el

Todo lo contrario a la niña, físicamente era una copia al carbón de Lily, pero no pasaba de ahí, su comportamiento, su modo de hablar, sus movimientos, sus ojos, todo de ella tenia escrito James, Snape no pudo evitar pensar que James se estaba burlando de él aun después de muerto, dejando en claro que Lily era suya

-pueden comenzar a comer-Dumbledore por fin se callo e hizo aparecer la comida, asombrando a todos los novatos, su mirada se poso sobre la joven Potter, quien se encontraba riendo junto a una niña pelirroja y una castaña, sonrío, Lily era igual a su madre, su mirada se movió hasta clavarse en el joven Potter, quien estaba conversando tranquilamente con una joven rubia de puntas rojas y un rubio, igual sonrío, al menos pudo hacer amigos, sin más, comenzó a comer

-y dime Harry ¿Qué se siente ser el-niño-que-sobrevivió?-pregunto interesado Oscar, jamás espero entablar una amistad tan rápido, y menos con el niño más famoso de todo el mundo mágico, pero bueno, así estaban las cosas

-no he tenido ningún trato especial, deberías preguntarle a Lily, ella es la consentida-Samanta hizo una mueca

-en serio, debe haber algo bueno-alentó, y Harry se puso a pensar, en realidad no encontraba nada bueno...

-mmm...supongo que una vez me hicieron el desayuno-comento un poco dudoso, en realidad no estaba seguro del todo

-¿solo eso?-Samanta se escandalizo, si lo mejor que recuerda es que hicieron su desayuno, no quiso ni pensar como fue su vida antes

-bueno, al menos aquí tienes las tres comidas más importantes-Oscar bromeo, a pesar de ser de Slytherin no era de su agrado el ambiente pesado y serio que los demás mantenían

-si, eso a cambio de estar en una escuela-se encogió de hombros, para diversión de los hermanos

Con Lily las cosas tampoco iban mal, conoció a una niña pelirroja, a su parecer muy bonita para los niños y una castaña que era demasiado sabelotodo, pero aun así le callo bien casi al instante, ellas era Ronda Wesley y Hermione Granger

-oye, Lily, ¿tu hermano siempre es así?-Ron pregunto con interés, mentiría si dijera que no le interesaba

-si, de hecho, es la primera vez que lo veo hablar tanto, ¿Por qué?, acaso te gusta-Lily no sabia porque, pero algo de eso le molestaba, el hecho de que su hermano este con alguien

-e-eh n-n-no e-es s-solo...-la cara de Ron se ilumino en color rojo como su cabello, admitía que le gustaba, aunque sea un poco, pero que se lo dijeran de frente...era vergonzoso

-vaya, no sabia que te gustaban los mayores-Hermione comento burlona, Ron la había esto molestando y era el momento de devolvérsela

-¿mayor?, Harry tiene nuestra edad-Ron contra dijo, intentando no gritar, si sus hermanas la escuchaban, seria su fin

-¿no te diste cuenta?, se nota que es muy inteligente, por lo cual, no esta a tu alcance-Hermione comento con aires de derrota, se podía dar cuenta de que el hermano de Lily era más inteligente que ella

-ya lo veremos-Ron se paro y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, dispuesta a hablar con Harry, ya saben el dicho, una mujer enojada comente locuras

-¿Qué estas haciendo...?-Lily la siguió, por una parte para evitar problemas y por otra para escuchar más la voz de su hermano, siempre que la escuchaba, no importaba si eran frases cortas, su pecho se calentaba de manera placentera

-espérenme...-Hermione también las siguió, tenia el presentimiento de que aprendería más si tenia una platica directa con el joven Potter

-por cierto, ¿Qué hay con esa presentación "soy un Dragón"-Samanta hizo una mala imitación de Harry, poniendo una cara indiferente y un tono plano, ganando risas de los dos

-no lo se, solamente se me ocurrió-contesto Harry divertido, !dios¡, el pelinegro no podía recordar cuando fue que se divirtió tanto como ahora, posiblemente nunca

-aunque sonaste muy cool-Oscar dijo, en realidad le pareció increíble, maldecía interiormente el no haber venido con un discurso preparado

-si bueno, tengo que serlo, soy un Dragón-Harry hablo con seriedad, con sus ojos verdes oscuros brillando con determinación, todo fue silencio hasta...

-!jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-los tres se pusieron a reír de manera escandalosa, ganando miradas curiosas de los demás, solo ellos tres se estaban riendo, de hecho, podrían jurar que el sombrero se equivoco de casa, de no ser porque las bromas eran pasadas y su humor era negro

-H-Harry-Ron se mordió la lengua, molesta, no era una niña que tartamudea por algo tan patético como hablarle a un niño

-¿s-si?-Harry se limpio una lagrima, en serio, su vida no iba a ser tan aburrida como esperó

-Harry, ¿Cómo estas?-Lily le quito la palabra a Ron, quien le dedico una mirada molesta, que ella ignoró

-oh, Lily, estoy bien-Harry regreso a su tono monótono, que confundió un poco a Lily y sus amigas, Samanta y Oscar solo veían indiferentes, hace apenas unos instantes Harry les confesó que Lily era una consentida, y eso era lo que más despreciaban

-ellas son Hermione y Ron mis amigas-señalo a cada una, quienes saludaron de manera tímida

-un gusto-Harry levanto la mano de manera indiferente, a veces su hermana podía ser muy energética para su gusto

-¿no nos vas a presentar, Harry?-Oscar interrumpió con una sonrisa a la castaña, quien se puso un poco nerviosa

-si, ellos son Oscar y Samanta-señalo a cada uno, Harry sonrió divertido al ver como Oscar le giñaba un ojo a Hermione y esta se sonrojaba

-bueno, soy su hermana, Lily, un gusto-Lily puso su mejor sonrisa a la rubia de puntas rojas frente a ella, le era incomodo su mirada indiferente

-un gusto-Samanta no trataba de disimular su desagrado por que ellas estuvieran aquí, de hecho, solo las soportaba porque no quería tener problemas el primer día y deshonrar a su familia

-ya deja de avergonzar a la niña-Harry interrumpió los coqueteos de Oscar a Hermione, quien estaba tan roja que el cabello de su hermana palidecía en comparación

-¿Por qué?, se ve tan tierna-Hermione se sonrojo aun más por el cumplido y Harry solo alzo una ceja, antes de abrir los ojos en shock, ganando miradas curiosas de todos

-ya veo...lolicon-Harry miro con asco a su amigo, mientras se alejaba despacio, como si temiera que le hiciera algo

El silencio reino en ese peculiar grupo, los de Slytherin dando miradas planas y los de Gryffindor confundidos...

-!no soy un lolicon!-chillo Oscar escandalizado, haciendo una replica exacta de la pintura "el grito"

-!jajajajajajajajaja!-Samanta y Harry se pusieron a reír, tanto, que casi se ponían a rodar en el piso de la risa

-!oigan!, no deberían estar conversando con una sangre sucia-un niño rubio con claro asco, señalando a Hermione, quien le asesino con la mirada

Todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio, Harry inmediatamente lo identifico como Draco Malfoy, el había previsto que seria un problema, principalmente por su arrogancia y su odio por los "sangre sucia", además, en el tren que los trajo aquí, venia hablando sobre su padre y su puesto en el ministerio...

-¿tu eres...?-Oscar gruño, tenia presente que muchos de su casa odiaban a los "sangre sucia" por lo cual no tardarían en explotar contra la castaña, cosa que el por supuesto que no lo permitiría

-Draco Malfoy y exijo que dejen de hablarle a esa sangre sucia o si no...-el rubio grito, antes de congelarse al sentir una penetrante mirada verdosa y fría

-o si no ¿Qué...?-la voz glacial del Potter congelo a todos, incluso a los maestros, al perecer el niño no estaba jugando

-m-m-mi p-p-padre es parte del ministerio...-el Malfoy no sabia de donde saco el valor de pronunciar esas palabras, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como la mirada del Potter se hacia mas fría y pesada

-lo siento por tu padre, tener a un hijo como tu que deshonre a su familia...-ahora comprendían porque el gorro seleccionador puso al pelinegro en Slytherin, las palabras cargadas de veneno junto a ese tono calmado pero amenazante del niño era como si el mismo Señor Oscuro estuviera hablando atreves del Potter, o al menos eso pensaban lo maestros

-¿q-que...?-susurro el rubio en shock

-si, después de todo, solo eres una persona que se jaca de ser algo que no es escudándose detrás de su padre

El rubio apretó los dientes, mirando con odio al pelinegro, que le regresaba una mirada fría y sin sentimientos con su verdosa mirada, dejando en claro que no le convenía responder, con frustración, volvió a su vista de nuevo a su plato de comida, internamente pensando en las palabras de Potter y su venganza

-vaya, al parecer el niño-que-vivió no estaba jugando-comento con burla la de puntas rojas, aunque internamente agradecida, a diferencia de su hermano, ella sabia que con una sola palabra del "rubio oxigenado" toda su familia se iría a la deshonra, el hecho de que Harry interviniera fue conveniente

-¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando?, mis palabras fueron en serio, cualquiera que se meta con mis amigos no sobrevivirá para ver otro día-comento distraídamente, se acababa de dar cuenta de que en serio la comida de ahí era poco saludable, muy pocas cosas eran realmente apetecibles, al menos a su gusto

Unos pocos minutos después, el director dio indicaciones de entrar a los dormitorios, junto con el recorrido de las instalaciones, y la contraseña de la sala común, en fin, para Harry todo era predecible, aunque la contraseña le llamo la atención

- _"las serpientes son oscuras, pues el sol no las alcanza"_

Era la contraseña, el pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en los miles de significados que esa frase tenia, aunque no era nada raro, siempre que algo llamaba su atención lo examinaba hasta el cansancio...

La sala común era una porquería, a su parecer, el lugar era frío, con diferentes cabezas de animales colgadas en las paredes, con la chimenea a penas dando calor, el Potter no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué tipo de acondicionadores de interiores contrataba la escuela?

Las habitaciones eran compartidas, y, aunque parezca mentira, eran mixtas, hombres y mujeres en una misma habitación, sin supervisión y de noche, sin duda, será divertido, pensó el Potter con un poco de perversidad

-oye, Harry, ¿crees que esta noche podamos dormir?-la voz de Oscar sacó de sus pensamientos al pelinegro, quien volteo en la dirección en la que estaba viendo, solo para ver a un chico y una chica de séptimo año, con la chica montada en el regazo del chico, prácticamente comiéndose a besos

-lo dudo-sonrió con diversión, antes de pasar a una más pervertida al ver como la chica se quitaba la camisa dejando ver un sostén de encaje negro que se apegaba perfecto a sus pechos medianos

-bueno, igual, no tengo tantas ganas de dormir-Oscar estaba en el mismo estado que Harry, solo que con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenia sueño en lo más mínimo

-!hey!-se quejaron los dos al recibir un golpe de Samanta, quien parecía enojada, no, los dos estaban seguros de que estaba enojada

-los ojos en la almohada-ordeno, era consiente de lo que esos dos harían, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que esos dos vieran algo tan privado

-si-respondieron desanimados, dejando que sus cuerpos caigan en el suave colchón, hundiendo sus caras en la almohada, frustrados

Sonriendo con diversión, Samanta hizo lo mismo, al mismo tiempo que los gemidos comenzaban a sonar en la habitación, junto con las quejas de los demás...

 **Como les digo, soy nuevo, es el primer fic que subo y quisiera que fueran comprensivos...**

 **Que La Voluntad y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida, se despide Issei Namikaze-Dragneel**


	2. Chapter 2: El tiempo pasa, La mala idea

**!11 Favoritos y 13 Fllows¡, !muchas gracias a todos¡, siendo sincero cuando publique esta historia no esperaba que tuviera ni siquiera 1 favorito...**

 **!pero enserio muchas gracias por su apoyo¡**

 **Sin más, el capitulo...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **MESES DESPUÉS**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para el joven Potter, su estadía en Hogwarts fue mejor de lo que esperó, aun recordaba su primera noche, Harry aun podía sentir la poderosa erección entre sus bóxer después de unos cuantos minutos del concierto de gemidos y los sonidos sucios de piel chocando con piel

Fuera de eso, todo pasó como en una escuela normal, comían, entraban a clases, jugaba con Oscar y Samanta, jugaba bromas a los maestros y cosas así...

Aunque en clase de pociones, Harry se sentía observado por su maestro, lo cual le hacia tener escalofríos en la espalda, el pelinegro estaba casi seguro de que Snape tiraba para el otro lado...

-hola, Harry-la voz de Oscar lo saco de sus pensamientos, el pelinegro lo vio extrañado, pero Harry se encogió de hombros, cosa que Oscar imito

-hola, ¿Qué cuentas?-pregunto distraídamente, mientras observaba su plato, aun consideraba que no estaba balanceado para nada

-nada, todo normal, ¿tienes algún paquete?-señalo las lechuzas que dejaban caer paquetes desde el cielo, una de las cuales callo frente a Oscar, quien se sentó al lado de Harry

-no lo creo, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-para Harry seria algo normal que sus tíos no le enviaran nada, no es como si quisiese algo

-veamos-el Roberfort abrió el paquete con curiosidad, misma que se convirtió en pavor ante la mirada curiosa de Harry

-y bien...-pregunto Harry, impaciente por saber, a lo cual Oscar voltea el paquete a su lado, inmediatamente se puso blanco del miedo y aparto la mirada

Dentro del paquete había unos mangas yaoi del fuerte, se podía apreciar claramente en la imagen de la portada, cosa que el escritor de este fic se niega a describir para evitar traumas

-hey, siento la tardanza, ¿de que me perdí?-Samanta llegó, había tenido problemas con MacGonagall en su clase y tuvo que quedarse a escuchar su sermón, a parte de quitarle diez puntos a su casa

Arqueo una ceja al ver a su hermano a punto de vomitar y a Harry más pálido de lo normal, sin decir nada, los chicos señalaron la caja sobre la mesa como si fuera el mismísimo Señor de las Tinieblas, lo que genero curiosidad en la chica

Samanta con curiosidad se acercó a la mesa, después de una semana, había aprendido que Harry no era alguien que se asustaba con facilidad, y su hermano...bueno, el era más miedoso que un niño con pañales

Rápidamente su cara ardió en fuego de vergüenza, !le dijo a su madre que lo pusiera a su nombre!, más rápido que cierto superhéroe de rojo, usó un hechizo que había aprendido estas semanas al estar adelantada en su clase, y con un movimiento de varita, mando la caja a la mochila especial que su madre había hechizado para que no tuviese fondo

Los chicos la miraron con incredibilidad, poniéndola más roja de lo que estaba, un silencio muy incomodo se formo en el ambiente, incluso todos en su casa se habían callado...

-y-yo...no se que decir-murmuro Oscar totalmente fuera de sí, él estaba consiente de que su hermana era rara, pero que le gustaran ese tipo de cosas era...

-a-al menos sé que no es tuya-en un vano intento de aligerar el ambiente, Harry murmuro una broma, que al menos sacó una ligera risa a los demás, aunque el ambiente seguía igual de incomodo

-s-solo olvídenlo...por favor-murmuro Samanta, sentándose frente a Harry, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Oscar, rogando a cualquier deidad que sacara esas imágenes de su cabeza para siempre...

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily estaba mirando a su hermano con anhelo, desde que entraron a Hogwarts se propuso conversar y conocer más a su hermano gemelo, aunque fallando estrepitosamente

En un principio culpo a sus amigas, quienes siempre que estaba buscando a Harry la acompañaban, cosa que su hermano no quería y por eso era tan frío con ellas

Luego, se culpó a sí misma, en esta semana se pasó a rememorar su estadía con sus tíos, y recordó que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la existencia de Harry en la casa...

Cumpleaños, cenas donde toda la familia asistía, desayuno, comida, viajes de familia, idas al zoológico, al museo, al acuario, juguetes, Lily ni siquiera tiene la certeza de que su hermano tuviera un cuarto donde pasar la noche...

Paso toda una noche llorando en su habitación, la cual por cierto estaba separada de los hombres, sus amigas constantemente intentaban consolarla, incluso después de contarles todo lo que hizo indirectamente a su hermano

Después de cansarse de llorar, Lily decidió hacer todo lo posible para que su hermano la perdonase, pero le resultaba difícil, aún así no se rendía todavía, MacGonagall le había dicho que tenían una clase en conjunto con Slytherin, la del manejo de escobas, así que sabia que tenia una oportunidad

-y ¿Qué es lo que intentaras hoy?-pregunto Ron interesada, no era nada nuevo que Lily intentara algo todos los días, aunque siempre le sorprendían sus planes

-hoy tenemos una clase en conjunto con Slytherin, la del manejo de la escoba, según MacGonagall me informo, intentare acercarme a él e iniciar una conversación, para luego pasar a disculparme, así de simple-Lily no tuvo tiempo de crear un plan, por lo que lo acaba de improvisar, igual tenia la esperanza de que funcionase

-okey, al menos este es más normal-murmuro Hermione, aún recordaba los viejos planes que implicaban libretos o noquear a su hermano

-y al menos no tenemos que arruinar esa hermosa cara-murmuro Ron, aun recordaba que un plan involucraba darle al Potter con una sartén

Y sin más, volvieron a comer y reír por tonterías como hacían normalmente...

Regresando a la mesa de Slytherin, el ambiente incomodo se había dispersado, aunque los chicos aun molestaban a Samanta por lo sucedido, claro, después de superar el shock inicial

-oye Harry, ¿Qué harás después de las clases?-Oscar estaba intentando cambiar un poco el tema, si bien, ya lo había superado, aún le era un poco incomodo

-pues...creo que iré a la biblioteca, escuche de uno de los de séptimo grado mencionar sobre un hechizo interesante-eso levanto al curiosidad de los hermanos, después de todo, con el tiempo descubrieron que para Harry era muy extraño tener curiosidad, y siempre era algo grandioso cualquier cosa que le diera curiosidad

-¿Qué clase de hechizo?-pregunto Samanta, entendió que iba a ser extremadamente divertido al ver como Harry sonreía, una sonrisa demasiado inocente

-un hechizo que puede convertir agua en wiski-Harry sonrió con diversión al ver como las mandíbulas de los hermanos caían al suelo, eran demasiado fácil de impresionar

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Samanta totalmente impresionada, Harry siempre sabia donde estaban las cosas interesantes, algo que por supuesto estaba buscando

-no lo sé, Danny-sonrió al ver como Samanta se sonrojaba, descubrió hace unos días que le avergonzaba que le llamaran por su primer nombre, cosa que Harry por supuesto aprovechaba

-!n-no me digas así¡-Samanta apretó los puños mientras se paraba, con la cara roja, y pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos...la reacción fue natural

-!mis ojos¡

-!es demasiado tierna¡

-!mierda¡

Eso y mas se escucho, sorprendentemente, en la mesa de Slytherin, los cuales no pudieron ignorar al grupo como siempre, y acabaron con una hemorragia nasal

-bueno...ahí van los honorables Slytherin-comento divertido Harry, viendo a la mitad de su casa tirados sobre un charco de su propia sangre y la otra mitad con la cara roja, igualmente desmayados, pero con una sonrisa mientras las mujeres se mantenían impasibles, aunque un poco celosas de que la rubia de puntas rojas haya acaparado la atención de todos los hombres

-mira quien habla-comento Oscar al ver como, disimuladamente, Harry limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz

-n-no se de que hablas-y aparto la mirada, levemente avergonzado, aun no podía creer que la de puntas rojas fuera tan tierna, demasiado...

-l-lo siento-Samanta se sentó de nuevo, avergonzada, aun no entendía muy bien que acaba de pasar, pero las exclamaciones de sus compañeros rápidamente le dieron una idea

-bueno, si incluso Harry cayo en tus encantos, supongo que tienen razón-comento Oscar divertido, algo le decía que iba a tener muchas formas de avergonzar al pelinegro

-como sea, volviendo al tema, si me ayudan a encontrar el libro indicado, los tres saldremos muy beneficiados-corto Harry, no tenia ganas de soportar al castaño, otra cosa es que le encantaban los libros de magia, incluso estaba terminando el libro de primer año, por lo que iba mas avanzado que los demás, aunque ningún maestro lo supiera realmente

-si, me interesa, ¿sabes la cantidad de dinero que pagarían los demás por conseguir una botellas de wiski?-exclamó emocionado el castaño, ciertamente no podía encontrar que hacer con tanta cantidad de dinero

-¿venderlo?, ¿Por qué no mejor lo tomamos nosotros?-pregunto Samanta, interesada en saber en que se siente tomar alcohol, algo raro en niños de 12 años

-tsk, tsk, tsk, amigos, se limitan mucho-Harry movió el dedo negativamente, consiguiendo una mirada curiosa de sus compañeros

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-curioseaba el castaño, también sabia que Harry tenia mucha más mentalidad de adulto que de niño, lo cual aun los sacaba de apuros

-imagínense la cantidad de información que nos podrían dar a cambio de las botellas, respuestas de exámenes, mejores bromas, tareas, chismes, inclusive poner hechizos de vigilancia en la sala del director-Harry sonreía ante cada idea, por supuesto que los de séptimo año no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que les esperaba, ya que pocas veces iban a la biblioteca, incluso al que escucho creía que era solo un cuento, !que divertido¡

Los hermanos tragaron saliva al ver como sonreía Harry, astuto y divertido, como si estuviera a punto de hacer lo que quiera contigo, como si fueras su presa, Oscar incluso tembló al ver como su sonrisa se hacia colmilluda y peligrosa

Samanta, por otra parte, estaba emocionada, prácticamente serian los amos de Hogwarts, nada seria secreto para ellos, nada les faltaría, nada que no pudieran conseguir, sin duda, ser amiga del pelinegro tenia muchas ventajas, aunque un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, al ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que prometía nada bueno a sus enemigos

-aunque aun no he resuelto el tema de tenerlos ligados completamente, es algo obvio que los primeros días todos querrán una, y nosotros seremos los únicos que tendremos, pero después se hará muy común que por la escuela circulen botellas y no habrá necesidad de ir a nosotros-comento Harry, era algo común que siempre se adelantara unos cuantos pasos para verificar que tan efectivo era su plan, aunque casi nunca encontraba fallas

-creo que leí sobre un hechizo para hacer a una persona dependiente de algo-comento Samanta, ahora entendía la utilidad de leer libros de la que tanto habla su mama

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Harry, era algo muy conveniente para ellos, además, siempre es bueno tener variedad en sus hechizos

-en un libro que me regalo mi papa de cumpleaños, solo lo ojee por un rato, pero creo haber visto un tipo de hechizo un tanto viejo para hacer a las personas dependientes a otras personas, pero creo que tendrá el mismo efecto, ¿no?-comento pensando si seria acertada su idea, por puro reflejo se quedo mirando a Harry, quien también estaba pensativo

-y que...¿funcionara?-pregunto el castaño, en temas de pociones no era un maestro como lo eran su hermana y su mejor amigo, pero entendía el concepto básico, por lo que quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera

-mmm...he oído de una poción parecida, una poción de amor, si, creo que solo habrá que modificar unos pocos ingredientes para que, en vez de enamorarse de la persona que este parada frente a la persona que lo ingiera, se enamore del wiski y por defecto, se hagan dependientes-analizo Harry, ya imaginando que tipo de poción era de la que hablaba su amiga, además, tendrían que hacer varias pruebas, no estaba totalmente seguro de que el amor era igual a la dependencia, pero lo dejaría de lado por el momento

-si, de todos modos traeré el libro con la receta después de clases, por cierto, ¿Qué clase nos toca después de la comida?

-manejo de escoba-contesto Oscar emocionado, era muy bueno en eso, aunque no sabia porque sentía que le iba a causar problemas

-bueno, reorganicemos nuestro plan, Harry, ilumínanos, por favor-Samanta pidió, sabia que Harry ya lo tenia todo resuelto, incluso estaba comenzando a pensar que eran un tipo de pandilla y el pelinegro era el líder

-primero, buscaremos el hechizo para convertir agua en wiski, lo practicaremos un par de veces para asegurarnos de que nos salga perfecto, después, averiguaremos los ingredientes necesarios para la

poción de Samanta, intercambiaremos botellas por los ingredientes, y finalmente lo ponemos en el wiski-recibiendo un asentimiento de sus amigos, Harry sonrió contento, al parecer sus amigos estaban tan locos como él

Llevaba rato observándolos, viendo como cuchicheaban cosas y el pelinegro sonreía, Snape pudo notar el brillo malicioso en los ojos del Potter, iguales a los de Lily cuando iba a hacer una travesura, solo que las travesuras de ella no iba a ser peligrosas, en cambio con el Potter, Snape dudaba que fuera con buenas intenciones

Un par de ojos más intercambiaban de lugares entre los dos hermanos Potter, al contrario de Snape, esta mirada era llena de maldad disfrazada de timidez, oyen concejos en su cabeza de un ente desconocido, quien tampoco parecía ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a que Potter era el más indicado para sus planes, al parecer era una decisión difícil...

-por cierto ¿tus audífonos?-pregunto el castaño, el primer día parecía no querer separarse de ellos y que ahora no los trajera consigo era algo curioso

El pelinegro toco su cuello, comprobando, efectivamente, que sus audífonos no estaban, sin mediar palabra salió corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin, para desconcierto de todos

-vamos-exclamo Samanta, ya corriendo detrás de Harry, mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba la cara de terror que el pelinegro tenia al salir del gran comedor

-si-un poco vacilante al principio, Oscar la siguió, un poco aturdido por los acontecimientos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry llego corriendo a su litera, rebuscando en su cama, en su baúl, en su armario, nada, en ninguna parte, eso lo desespero, ese era el único regalo que sus padres le habían dejado

Si, y aunque Lily no lo supiera, su collar en forma de un corazón lila también era recuerdo de sus padres, el se había enterado de eso debido a que escucho a escondidas la platica de sus tíos

Y de pronto, la sala se oscureció más de lo que estaba, los cuadros mágicos que estaban viendo temblaba y lloraban, los pisos de todo Hogwarts temblaron y el cielo se lleno de nubes negras dejando caer truenos escalofriantes

Sobre la cama de Draco Malfoy, una nota, escrita a puño y letra por el mencionado...

-"para que aprendas a no meterte con tus superiores, Potter"

Junto a los pedazos de sus audífonos, el ultimo recuerdo de sus padres, el único regalo que ha tenido en toda su vida...

-o-o-oye, Harry, ¿t-todo bien?-pregunto Oscar, con las piernas temblorosas y a punto de vomitar del miedo, había sentido miedo por diversas personas, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir tanto miedo como Harry

-H-Harry, v-vamos amigo, t-tranquilízate-Samanta estaba igual que su hermano, conocía esta sensación, era lo que su padre hacia para espantar a personas indeseadas de la casa, pero era tan diferente, su padre lo hacia hasta que quedaran desmallados, pero Harry era una cosa totalmente diferente, era como si se alimentara de tu miedo y no dejaba que te desmallaras, una cosa horrible

Los dos hermanos tragaron saliva cuando el Potter les clavo la mirada enzima, una fría y sin sentimientos, cruel y despiadada, exigiendo sangre...

El pelinegro avanzó sin prestarle atención a sus amigos, ya le mostraría al bastardo quien era el superior, y lo aprendería con sangre, después de todo, las letras con sangre entran...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-oye Draco, ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto?, me refiero a lo de Potter-pregunto un alumno gordo al rubio, quien sonreía con arrogancia

-claro, !Potter tiene que aprender quienes son sus superiores¡-exclamo con arrogancia, haciendo que su voz retumbara por el gran salón, llamando la atención de todos

-¿se puede saber que es lo que hizo?, señor Malfoy-pregunto Dumbledore, algo le decía que no le gustaría el resultado

-nada, director-contesto con miedo, si descubrían lo que había hecho de seguro le notificarían a su padre

-Señor Malfoy, le recomiendo que hable, si no quiere problemas-amenazo Snape con su típico tono frio e indiferente que le puso lo pelos de punta a todos

-b-bueno yo...-y de inmediato se callo, al igual que todos en la habitación, a punto de vaciar sus vejigas del miedo

Una terrible sensación lleno la sala, junto con temblores constantes y truenos cayendo con fuerza a los alrededores de Hogwarts...

Los profesores se miraron, sabían claramente que era manifestación de poder mágico, uno demasiado fuerte, discretamente, Dumbledore reviso la barrera que rodeaba la escuela de posibles enemigos, pero no encontró nada...

Pasos comenzaron a resonar por los pasillos en dirección al gran comedor, mientras la manifestación de poder mágico se hacia más intensa y más grande...

Las puertas fueron abiertas suavemente, dejando ver la silueta que atormentara a muchos durante días...

Ahí, parado, Harry James Potter, con su flequillo tapando sus ojos verdosos, cubierto de un manto de magia de color rojo brillante, los presentes podían jurar ver la mirada penetrante y afilada del Potter...

Sin pensarlo camino hacia Malfoy, quien tenia una mancha de dudosa procedencia en sus pantalones, rápidamente todos le abrieron paso para que tomara asiento frente a el, cosa que hizo, para terror del mencionado...

- **dime, ¿Quién es tu superior?** -la voz del Potter sonó distorsionada, como si tres voces se mesclaran, solo una persona fue capaz de reconocer esas voces, los demás, estaban demasiado ocupados intentando no llorar del miedo

-t-tu-murmuro lleno de miedo, demostrando que solo es un cobarde, cosa que hacia a Harry sonreír

Sin que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta, el pelinegro lanzo un puñetazo a la nariz de Draco, rompiéndola y haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo

- **entonces...¿aprendiste a no meterte conmigo, tu superior?-** pregunto el Potter con una sonrisa cruel, que espanto a la mayoría de los presentes

-s-si-murmuro con miedo y frustración, ni siquiera su padre le hacia sentir tanto miedo

 **-y cuando hablas con tu padre, ¿le dirás lo que esta sucediendo?** -pregunto sin dejar de sonreír

-n-no

- **excelente** -

Y sin más se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, con Samanta y Oscar siguiéndolo, ambos preocupados por el comportamiento de Harry...

-le recuerdo que tiene clase de escobas en media hora, Señor Potter, después de eso me gustaría que pasara a mi oficina-la vos de Dumbledore interrumpió el paso de Harry, quien sin siquiera voltearse...

- **lo tendré presente** -y salió de ahí, dejando a todos aun congelados del miedo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la litera del Potter, el dueño de dicha litera se encontraba tirado, observando fijamente esos audífonos, el único regalo que ha tenido en su vida, el único recuerdo verdadero de su familia, lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo...

Las lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo, ahora mismo agradecía estar solo, sus amigos de seguro lo verían como a un monstruo y no estaba preparado para eso, aun no...

Tuvo que ahogar un sollozo de si quiera imaginarse sus miradas, pero por ahora no tenia tiempo para eso, tenia que encontrar algún hechizo de reparo para sus audífonos...

Pero el simple hecho de levantarse de la cama le causaba pavor, suspiro, por una vez en su vida, dejaría que sus emociones se expresaran por él en lugar de palabras...

-y-yo...lo siento-murmuro con voz quebrada, para segundos después poner los restos de sus audífonos en su pecho y llorar...

Llorar sin restricciones, sin preocuparse por que alguien lo viera, sin preocuparse si parecía débil, simplemente lloro todo lo que no había llorado a lo largo de sus 12 años de su vida...

Lloro la negligencia de sus tíos, la muerte de sus padres, la terrible infancia que había pasado, imagino las caras de sus amigos, llenas de odio y miedo, lloro todo lo que había estado aguantando desde que tenia uso de razón...

-ya, tranquilo, todo estará bien-una voz cálida hablo en su oído al mismo tiempo que unos delicados y suaves brazos lo rodeaban, inmediatamente la identifico

-S-Samanta-en un vano intento de secar sus lagrimas, Harry paso sus manos sobre sus ojos, no podía parecer débil ante quien posiblemente lo odiaba

-tranquilo, no tienes nada que ocultar, eres humano no un robot-comento divertida, aunque por dentro estaba devastada, con el tiempo que había conocido a Harry siempre se veía sereno y calmado, hasta cierto punto confiado, si, pero nunca con malas intenciones, y verlo en ese estado le partía el alma...

Harry no contesto, simplemente se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Samanta, no sabia porque pero algo en esa niña lo reconfortaba, simplemente se mantuvo abrazado a ella...

-¿Quién te dio los audífonos?-pregunto Samanta, mentiría si dijera que no estaba celosa con la idea de que una amiga más cercana que ella misma se los haya regalado, aunque sin razón aparente...

-mis padres, antes de morir me regalaron los audífonos, el único regalo que he recibido en mi vida... el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres...-finalizo con amargura, acorrucándose más en Samanta

-siempre vivirán en tu corazón mientras los recuerdes-sonrió con cariño, no sabia porque pero ese niño sacaba lo mejor de ella, la mayor parte del tiempo

-ya lo sé, aunque no niego que necesitaba que alguien me lo recordaba-admitió, en estos momentos se sentía muy débil como para poder mentir

-siempre nos tendrás, Harry-la voz de Oscar a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear, para verlo sonriendo recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados

-¿desde cuando...?-rápidamente se separo de Samanta y limpio su cara, ante la diversión de los hermanos

-oye, tranquilo, todos tenemos unos momentos de debilidad, nada que unos amigos no podamos guardar-guiño un ojo con complicidad, a lo cual Harry le sonrió agradecido

Harry se levantó del piso, ayudando a Samanta, agradecido de que no lo odiaran y que guardaran en secreto su pequeño momento de debilidad, cosa que seria el primero y el ultimo...

-bueno, suficiente de cursilerías por el resto de mi vida, ahora, vamos a la clase de manejo de escobas-dijo tranquilamente, caminando hacia la salida, no paso mucho tiempo para que sus amigos lo flanquearan

-!y tenemos a Harry de vuelta¡-se rio Oscar, contento de que su mejor amigo se recompusiera, aunque algo asombrado de que tan rápido se recompuso

-aunque será demasiado problemático, es bueno tenerte de vuelta-comento distraídamente Samanta, ocultando muy bien su alegría

-bueno, prepárense para el caos-y sin más salió de ahí...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hola de nuevo, si, esteeee...creo que me pase un poco por la escena donde Harry entra en el modo súper mega ultra boss, lo sé, es un poco ridículo considerando que apenas esta entrando en el mundo de la magia...**

 **!Pero no pude evitar escribirla¡**

 **En el próximo capitulo se aclarara porque Harry y sus amigos van avanzados en todo lo referente a la magia...**

 **Si tienen algunos concejos o criticas por favor que no sea tan severa en cuanto al poder tan excesivo de Harry**

 **Sin más, Que La Voluntad y Determinación Guíen Su Vida, se despide Issei Namikasze-Dragneel**


	3. Chapter 3: Despues del desastre

**Buenas...**

 **Antes de empezar con el cap...**

 **!te agradesco mucho the black shield¡**

 **!mi primer comentario¡**

 **!estoy tan feliz que podria hacer un maldito FanFiction de ti¡**

 **Okey no...**

 **Pero enserio, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, se aprecia mucho más de lo que se imaginan...**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el cap...**

 **-DESPUÉS DEL DESASTRE-**

Una vez llegaron a la clase, la cual se daría en exteriores, Harry no pudo evitar suspirar, todos lo veían con miedo, aunque la maestra lo estudiaba, probablemente tratando de descubrir si era una amenaza, cosa que por supuesto molestaba un poco al pelinegro...

-bien, comenzaremos con la clase, todos pónganse al lado izquierdo de su escoba-ordeno la maestra con un tono estricto, aunque sin despegar la mirada del Potter, no lo consideraba como un enemigo, pero tampoco como un aliado, en realidad era demasiado confuso

Así se hizo, aunque Harry no pudo evitar pensar que seria como un juego de niños, era cierto que tenia mucha información acerca del mundo mágico, pero no quitaba el hecho de que apenas llevaba una semana de saber de su existencia, muchos se sorprenderían al saber eso y le dirían que es imposible, pero no para el, el tenia el maravilloso don de la memoria fotográfica, con solo ojear una vez cualquier cosa, lo memorizaba, por eso es tan listo en ciertos temas, pera al no haber leído ningún libro de manejo de escoba, desconocía completamente el tema, por lo que era absurdo a su parecer...

Oscar era un tema totalmente diferente, era un maestro en la escoba, se sentía ofendido de que lo trataran como principiante, aunque le ofendió aún mas la mirada de aburrimiento de Harry, !era blasfemia!, el arte de montar una escoba era sagrado, puro y honorable...

Samanta se sentía confundida, en el camino hacia su clase había repasado los acontecimientos de hace unos minutos y no encontraba ninguna lógica a su comportamiento, ella había trabajado muy duro para parecer una niña fuerte y sin sentimientos, para no ser molestada en Hogwarts, y venia un niño famoso y le hacia mostrar su actitud más débil, simplemente no lo entendía, aunque pronto recordó las palabras de su madre...

-" _cuando te enamores, nada tendrá sentido, tu corazón te dictara que hacer, aún cuando tu cabeza lo considere una locura..."_

Abrió mucho los ojos, después de todo, era imposible enamorarse tan pronto y tan joven, !solo lo conocía hace un mes!, dando una mirada rápida al pelinegro, viendo como miraba con aburrición a su maestra, quien al parecer se había puesto a explicar la historia de la escoba mágica, no pudo evitar que su imaginación volara, imaginando una vida con el joven Potter, de inmediato, su cabeza se coloreo de un rojo intenso y comenzó a expulsar humo de sus orejas

-bien, una vez entendido eso, pueden montar su escoba, levanten su mano derecha y digan "arriba"-la maestra tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, estaba obligada a explicar la historia de la escoba mágica, aunque no entendía para que, era algo que ni siquiera a ella le interesaba...

-!arriba!

-!arriba!

-!arriba!

Múltiples exclamaciones comenzaron a volar por el aire, cada vez más frustradas, Harry analizó bien la situación, era algo simple, aplicar un poco de magia en tu palma y dirigirla a la escoba en el piso, para luego, con la exclamación "arriba", su magia reaccionara al comando de voz y arrastrara la escoba junto con ella, si la cantidad de magia era mucha, la escoba se pasaría de fuerza y terminaría azotando tu mano, si no tenia la suficiente ni siquiera se levantaba, era para controlar su magia, aunque el tenia las bases, jamás lo había puesto en practica, no estaba seguro de que...

-! _no puedes hacer nada, solo eres un inútil!_

Resonó en su mente, causando ira en el, no la suficiente como para manifestar un manto de magia, pero casi, con la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos, miro la escoba y se concentro, había leído que tenia un centro del cual provenía la magia, los mejores magos con un control excepcional en su magia lo localizaban y lo expulsaban, eso haría...

Concentrándose, sintió un pequeño hormigueo en la parte derecha de su pecho, al lado contrario de su corazón, intento jalarlo a la fuerza, pero fue inútil, pero luego cambio la cosa al rogar mentalmente que se moviera, eso hizo, aunque fue solo unos pocos centímetros, sonriendo, hizo uso de toda su concentración para hacerlo llegar a la palma de su mano, cosa que después de unos segundos, logro con éxito...

Le costó un poco más de trabajo hacerlo descender hasta la escoba, principalmente por el hecho de que luchaba fieramente por volver a él, intuyo que al ser la fuente de origen, quería volver a donde había mayor cantidad, finalmente, logro que tocara la escoba, miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente, desde la materia compuesta del palo hasta las miles de posibilidades de uso del mismo...

Era grandioso y doloroso, podía ver todas las posibilidades que podían hacerse con ese simple palo, era como si una computadora le estuviera vaciando todo tipo de planos en la cabeza, y a la vez doloroso, su cerebro se estaba sobre-esforzando por la cantidad de repentina información...

Una vez paso el efecto, se concentro en variar la cantidad que estaba mandando a la escoba, aunque era un poco difícil eliminar un poco de magia ya que toda la magia quería irse de nuevo con el, aunque lo controlaba, cuando la cantidad era más estable, tiro de ella suavemente, haciendo que volara de manera refinada y elegante a su mano, asiéndolo sonreír, abrió sus ojos solo para ver como todos lo observaban, algunos con asombro y otros con envidia...

Samanta salió de sus divagaciones al sentir como un poder mágico se manifestaba, cálido y protector, mirando directamente a la fuente, se sorprendió al ver que la fuente era Harry, cubierto de algo de color azul, totalmente diferente a la vez anterior...

Oscar fue el primero en levantar su escoba, lo había practicado desde que se intereso en montar una, entonces, lo sintió, era lo mismo que emitía su madre cuando intentaba calmarlo, mirando a Harry, !demonios, siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga!, pensó con asombro...

Luego de unos minutos más, ya todos habían podido levantar sus escobas, aunque aún un poco asombrados del acto del pelinegro...

-muy bien, monten sus escobas y pisen de manera suave el piso-ordenó la maestra, era increíble que lo que el niño acababa de hacer, según entendía, descubrió la teoría de como hacer que su escoba levitara hasta su mano, según estaba enterada, solo los mejores magos podían visualizar y extraer su centro mágico...

La mente de Harry voló sin darse cuenta, analizo la situación una vez más, era concentrar magia en las plantas de sus pies y enviarla de manera constante y en pocas cantidades para que levite un poco, lo mismo que con sus escobas, solo que sin el comando de voz, por lo cual seria un poco más difícil para los demás, pero no para el, quien logro levantar su escoba sin decir palabra, por lo que concentrándose de nuevo en su centro, lo arrastro de manera un poco más fluida a sus pies y de ellos a la tierra...

De nuevo, miles de imágenes azotaron su cabeza, cientos de zapatos, vio como se alzó Hogwarts, vio a las primeras generaciones, vio como varias parejas a lo largo del tiempo se entregaban el uno a otro a la luz de la luna...

Parpadeo un poco, era completamente diferente a lo que había visto con el palo de madera, con el palo solo había visto planos de artefactos, y con el suelo prácticamente estaba viendo lo que vivió, de manera rápida encontró la razón, el piso tenia vida y el palo de madera no, era grandioso, ahora se preguntaba, ¿podría hacer lo mismo con personas?, es decir, hacer que su magia los toque y ver sus recuerdos, no lo sabia, pero esperaba pronto averiguarlo...

El pelinegro decidió dejar eso de lado un poco, tenia que concentrarse o su conexión con su centro se caería, calculo un poco la cantidad de magia que se necesitaría para levantar la escoba de manera suave, para evitar accidentes...

Una vez calculada la cantidad, la mando con una suave onda, haciendo que sus pies se alejaran un poco del suelo, inmediatamente volvió a mandar otra al sentir como se desestabilizaba, una vez controlada, mando una suave onda directamente al suelo, haciendo que la escoba se levantara lo que el pelinegro calculo como un metro, su mente trabajo aun mas rápido de lo que una mente normal podía para descubrir la cantidad de magia que había mandado, tenia que ser la cantidad exacta, o se iría despedido hacia el cielo o caería a tierra, dependiendo de la situación...

Todos lo veían, aunque el pelinegro parecía ajeno al mundo, toda su clase lo veía con asombro, le tardo tan solo unos segundos lograr que su escoba se elevara un metro del suelo y estabilizarla, definitivamente, la maestra pensó que llegaría lejos, el niño Potter seria un mago de renombre si seguía por el camino que había tomado hasta ahora, aun cuando su conocimiento del mundo mágico sea aparentemente nulo...

Samanta veía impresionada, ella lo había intentado un par de veces antes de llegar a Hogwarts y lo había logrado, pero incluso su hermano había tardado cuando menos dos horas en poder mantenerse en la escoba por un corto periodo de tiempo, sin duda, aun cuando Harry era muy joven, la de puntas rojas estaba segura de que llegaría lejos, incluso una niña pudo verlo...

Oscar sentía un poco de celos, de lo buenos, su mejor amigo siempre tenia trucos bajo la manga, una idea loca cruzo por su mente, si se convertía en su aprendiz aprendería más que con los verdaderos maestros, y podía pasar más tiempo con Harry para poder pedirle concejos sobre como mejorar su manejo de escoba, brillante, pensó con emoción el castaño...

-!aaah¡-se escucho un grito proveniente de un pelinegro, llamando la atención de todos, y haciendo que Harry se desconcentrara un poco y se tambaleara de manera leve en su escoba...

Una vez controlada su escoba, el Potter dirigió la vista hacia donde había venido el grito, un pelinegro al igual que el, con sus dientes un poco desiguales, un poco relleno y con una cara de estúpido que el Potter dudaba que alguien pudiera ser más estúpido, si no mal recordaba, era de su misma generación y estaba en la casa de su hermana, Neville Longbotton, ni siquiera le presto atención, no tenia tiempo que perder con estúpidos, además, en unos segundos lo leyó por completo, era temeroso, tartamudeaba, no soportaba la presión, tenia algún trauma fuerte del cual Harry era indiferente, prácticamente, un estorbo, cualquiera puede ser un estudiante de Hogwarts, pero solo tus ideales y convicción decidían el curso de tus años, el era débil y no tenia un objetivo claro, no duraría ni una semana de no ser porque los instructores no fueran tan piadosos...

Samanta miro algo condescendiente como el cara de idiota volaba sin control por todo el patio, y con un poco más de dureza en sus ojos al ver como chocaba con una ventana y caía un par de metros al suelo con un ruido sordo, partiendo la escoba en el proceso, para ella, los que no podían controlar su magia aun después de saber que asistirían a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia más prestigiosa de todo el mundo mágico, era lógico que entrenarías al menos un poco para no pasar vergüenza frente a los demás, alguien que no tenia el cerebro como para pensar en eso, no valía ni siquiera preocuparse por el...

Oscar tenia la misma línea de pensamientos que su hermana, ni siquiera el era tan idiota como para pensar que solamente con llegar a la academia ya tenia su magia bajo control, bueno, en un principio pensó eso, hasta que su hermana lo golpeo tan fuerte que tuvo que entrenar por miedo a sus golpizas, uno de los pocos momentos que su hermana realmente era útil, mirando a su mejor amigo, y futuro instructor, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le ponía atención, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, al parecer sus ideales estaban más que claros y los compartían, estaba seguro de que su hermana tenia sus mismos pensamientos, después de todo, los hermanos se comunican, o eso es lo que su madre siempre le repite...

-!Longbotton¡-grito la maestra, había tenido varios casos iguales a estos, los novatos siempre creían que al llegar a Hogwarts ya tenían su magia bajo su total control, de cierta manera así era, pero solo una pequeña parte y de manera inconsciente, suspiro, toda su clase se había alebrestado y amontonado alrededor del chico caído, menos tres de sus estudiantes, dando una mirada curiosa los busco con la mirada, asombrándose al ver como se habían reunido en un grupo y hablaban de lo más normal, como si no les importara, no, la maestra estaba segura de que a ninguno de esos tres les importaba la salud del pequeño idiota...ejem...pequeño niño falto de conocimiento, si, eso...

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto de manera tranquila Samanta, ocultando muy bien su asombro y ansiedad por la respuesta, quizás si lograba entender el proceso, podía aplicarlo la próxima clase...

-no lo se, había leído un libro que decía que la magia se daba abastecimiento de un centro y que los mejores magos podían localizarlo y sacarlo al exterior, es decir, del interior de su cuerpo al mundo material, simplemente eso fue lo que hice-Harry se encogió de hombros un poco, tenia presente como eran sus amigos, posiblemente Samanta lo entendiera, pero Oscar tal vez no...

-¿entonces, esa capa de color azul que rodeaba tu cuerpo era tu magia?-pregunto Oscar levemente confundido, apenas y había comprendido lo que el pelinegro les había dicho, como ya se había dicho anteriormente, no era muy bueno en temas de lógica y memoria, eso se lo dejaba a su mejor amigo y su hermana, el era más de acción, pero siempre que pudiera ayudar lo haría con gusto...

-creo, la verdad no me di cuenta de casi nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, era un poco doloroso, por lo que tuve que cerrar los ojos unos momentos-contesto el pelinegro, aún teniendo un poco de dolor en cada una de sus cienes al no haber terminado de digerir todas esas imágenes...

-¿doloroso?-pregunto Samanta con leve interés fingido, por dentro era un mar de preocupación, el solo hecho de pensar que Harry estuviera herido física o mentalmente hacia que su corazón se estrujara con fuerza

-nada de que preocuparse, solo que al conectar mi magia al palo de madera y al piso imágenes azotaron mi cabeza, era un mar de imágenes y planos revueltos en mi mente, era algo doloroso, pues mi mente estaba sobre-cargada de tanta información, aunque ahora tengo un poco de fatiga mental-respondió desinteresado, no era nada que un buen sueño no pudiera arreglar

-¿imágenes?, ¿de que clase?-pregunto Oscar, una vez que su magia se había salido de control en uno de sus sueños había tenido varias imágenes, aunque un poco borrosas, aún recordaba la terrible jaqueca que tuvo, dos días en cama, se estremeció de solo recordarlo...

-pues...-

-bien, llevare al señor Longbotton a la enfermería, la clase termino por hoy-anuncio la maestra, con un suspiro, levantando al chico idiota cual costal de papas, para comenzar a caminar, el papeleo seria cansado...

-bueno, ya que esta es la ultima clase, vayamos a la biblioteca-comento Harry al ver como todos los estudiantes comenzaban a dispersarse, aunque estaba un poco cansado, había liberado su magia tres veces en un día, su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, pero su mente estaba hecha puré...

-¿estas seguro?, tu cuerpo puede estar en perfectas condiciones, pero papa siempre decía que liberar su magia era agotador, y tu lo hiciste tres veces en un día-pregunto Samanta con leve preocupación, había estado haciendo memoria de los días que su padre había estado entrenándola a ella y su hermano, siempre decía que exteriorizar tu magia era de un nivel mucho más avanzado de lo que verían en sus primeros años además de ser demasiado cansado ya que requería de una increíble concentración mental para lograrlo

-si, no te preocupes, estoy bien, además, no creo que me dejen dormir, desde hace rato Snape a estado observando la clase desde su oficina y no me sorprendería que supiera que debería estar agotado, y si en realidad mis sospechas son correctas puede venir a buscarme y agarrarme desprevenido mientras estoy dormido-aunque Harry no era alguien cobarde, lo único que no soportaba era que le gritaran, que le dieran ordenes, y a los gay todo menos eso

-¿Qué clase de sospechas?-pregunto algo confundido el castaño, según estaba enterado de los planes de Harry, Snape no era un problema, por eso que ahora salga a relucir era raro

-que batea para el otro lado-contesto Harry mortalmente serio, nunca había tratado personalmente con el fuera de clases, no es que le interesara mucho que digamos pero tenia la sospecha de que era gay, podía sentir las miradas que le mandaba cada vez que lo veía...

-¿en serio?, ya me habías asustado, llegue a pensar por un momento que Snape era un peligro-contesto levemente aliviado el castaño, antes de recibir un golpe de su hermana, iba a reclamarle, pero se callo al ver su mirada mortalmente seria...

-no te confíes, podemos estar a un nivel más alto que los demás de nuestra generación, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Snape es un maestro, tiene mucha más experiencia que nosotros, tiene una mejor variedad de hechizos y no dudara en matarte si te considera una amenaza-fue el comentario de Samanta, por un momento creyó que incluso Harry se estaba confiando, pero lo desestimo al ver como su mirada se estrechaba al verlo y sus músculos se tensaban, definitivamente, el pelinegro sabia que era una amenaza muy grande...

-ella tiene razón, no por adelantarnos en los libros y leer otros somos invencibles, nadie es invencible, no te confíes por más que tu enemigo sea idiota, muchos de los mas poderosos magos usan una actitud despreocupada e idiota para que su enemigo lo subestime, los mejores magos han muerto por caer en esa trampa, además, puede que en un futuro seamos tan fuertes como Snape, pero ahora somos simples estudiantes, que eso no se te olvide-interrumpido Harry al ver como el castaño iba a reclamar, sabia que por algo lo habían puesto en Slytherin y tenia previsto que podía tener la creencia de ser invencible, incluso Samanta o él podrían adoptar esa actitud en algún punto de cualquier situación, pero que la tuviera siempre era algo de tener cuidado...

-entiendo-se rindió Oscar al ver la cara mortalmente seria de su mejor amigo, algo avergonzado de que se haya dejado llevar por su arrogancia...

-oh vamos, no te desanimes, todos tenemos un desliz, nada que unos amigos no puedan esconder-Harry sonrió con un poco de ironía, causando risa de los dos, aunque de alguna manera sabia que eso había reconfortado a su mejor amigo...

-bueno, mejor vayamos ya a la biblioteca, quizás ahí puedas descansar un poco mientras nosotros buscamos-aconsejo Samanta, contenta de que su hermano y Harry se llevaran bien y de que el castaño se diera cuenta de su error, no lo culpaba, en algún punto de su niñez fue demasiado arrogante, pero su padre le había dado una buena lección, tanto como padre como oponente, se estremeció de solo recordarlo, un mes en cama...

-si, vamos de una vez...-

 **!Y corte¡**

 **Ahora, se que muchos estarán pensando que Samanta se esta enamorando de Harry demasiado rápido, pero no soy muy bueno en temas del amor...**

 **Así que si alguien tiene sugerencias en cuanto a escenas románticas para que el enamoramiento de la de mechas doradas no sea tan infundado...**

 **!déjenlo en los comentarios¡**

 **Otra cosa, se que en el capitulo de esta semana descuide mucho a Lily y sus amigas, pero no se preocupen, las tengo presentes, en el próximo cap saldrán con más frecuencia...**

 **Sin más y mandándole un fuerte abrazo a** **the black shield...**

 **!Que la Voluntad y Determinación Guíen su Vida, se despide Issei Namikazse-Dragneel**


End file.
